cyquillfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditharym
The Ditharym are supernatural entities that inhabit the Godly Sphere. They are the first beings created by the Radiant Goddesses and therefore see themselves as the Radiant Goddesses 'children.' Although they live in the Godly Sphere, Ditharym can be summoned and manifest within the Blood Sphere. They are well-known to the Younger Races and commonly appear in their religions as gods and demons. History The Ditharym were created after the creation of Cyquill, but before many of the planets and all of the other life. The Radiant Goddesses wanted to create beings like themselves, and they succeeded in many respects. The Ditharym could control Chaos like the Radiant Goddesses, but they did have the power to create like their mothers and aunts could. The Ditharym assisted the Radiant Goddesses in building Cyquill. The Radiant Goddesses completed Cyquill when they created the Elder Races. After the Elder Races' creation, the Radiant Goddesses retreated to the Radiant Sphere. Some of the Ditharym attempted to follow the Radiant Goddesses but they could not pass into the Radiant Sphere. These Ditharym became the Emarni-arym and carved out their own sphere, the Chrome Sphere, at the outer edge of the Godly Sphere. The Ditharym interacted frequently with the Elder Races. With the Elder Races help, they would build large Chaosgates that allow free travel between the Blood Sphere and the Godly Sphere. When the Elder Races first began to war with each other, the Ditharym supported the factions. After the Battle of Seventeen Suns, the Ditharym became more involved in the war and it spread to the Godly Sphere. When the war threatened to spread to the Original Place it caused the Radiant Goddesses to return to the inner spheres. They shattered many of the Ditharym, creating the different manifestations, and killed most of the Elder Races. They created the Younger Races and destroyed the Chaosgates, preventing the Ditharym from travelling to the Blood Sphere easily. Appearance and Invocation Ditharym vary greatly in terms of physical appearance, ranging from humanoid to beast-like to forms of light. In the Godly Sphere the Ditharym do not have to exist in their physical form but they must in the Blood Sphere. The more powerful ditharym can control their appearance in the Godly Sphere but their physical bodies become locked in the Blood Sphere. Ditharym can be fought and defeated in the Blood Sphere, but their soulweaves will return to the Godly Sphere. The soulweave then remains in the Godly Sphere for centuries as their sapience returns to them. Ditharym can be summoned to the Blood Sphere in several ways. Powerful enchanteks from Rankarth or items created by Ditharym can summon weaker Ditharym. Summoners with strong wills can control these Ditharym. Ditharym of any power can be summoned using seals. If someone knows the steps to summoning a Ditharym, it is not terribly difficult to summon one, but it is usually expensive. Ditharym typically require payment for their services. Dithic Archpowers The Dithic Archpowers are the most powerful of the Ditharym and the most commonly worshiped as gods. Every plane in the Godly Sphere is ruled by a Dithic Archpower. There are many (possibly infinite) of planes in the Godly Sphere. Some of the ones known to the Younger Races are Prohibitorum, Ashrealm, the War Grounds, and the Observatory. There are twelve known Dithic Archpowers to the Younger Races. They are Ashnor, Erenox, Ezrana, Jerashun, Kallon Gerron, Malros, Naramoth, Savagarian, Shogg, Vicarid, Wodinar, and Yondergonil. The Sundering of the Spheres caused the Dithic Archpowers to shatter. This created many distinct deities from the original Archpower called manifestations while the original became known as the overgod. The manifestations are all related to the nature of the overgod but can have slight variations in terms of power or personality. Dithic Archpowers have a traditional date for it to be summoned. Malros accepts any summoning on the 1st of July. However, Jerashun would accept any summoning during a thunderstorm, regardless as to whether it is on his summoning date or not. The Dithic Archpower Savagarian accepts any summoning by the Hundar of Rankarth, even if it is not on her summoning date. Some Dithic Archpowers will accept a summoning on any day if they are offered an acceptable offering. The known Dithic Archpowers consist of: * Ashnor - the Dithic Archpower of Destruction, Decay, and Ruin * Erenox - the Dithic Archpower of Night and Shadows * Ezrana - the Dithic Archpower of Primordial Darkness and Obscurity * Jerashun - the Dithic Archpower of Authority, Ambition, and Strength * Kallon Gerron - the Dithic Archpower of Emotion and Want * Malros - the Dithic Archpower of Day and Light * Naramoth - the DIthic Archpower of Sleep, Dreams, and Nightmares * Savagarian - the Dithic Archpower of War, Conflict, and the Hunt * Shogg - the Dithic Archpower of Pain * Vicarid - the Dithic Archpower of Deduction, Logic, and Order * Wodinar - the Dithic Archpower of Prophesy and Scrying * Yondergonil - the Dithic Archpower of Secrets, the Unknowable, and Forbidden Knowledge Emarni-arym The Emarni-arym are Ditharym who attempted to reunite with the Radiant Goddesses. When they learned that this was impossible, the Emarni-arym carved out their own sphere from the outer edge of the Godly Sphere. The Emarni-arym pantheon is separated into two categories, wave and glow. The waves of the Emarni-arym are T waves, B waves, U waves, D waves, S waves, and C waves. The glows are red-green, blue-yellow, and black-white. The Emarni-arym connect themselves with Chaos entering the inner spheres to influence the mortal races of the Blood Sphere. Their influence appears on the planets of the Blood Sphere as aurorae that are colored the glows of the Emarni-arym and patterned after the waves of the Emarni-arym. Moralus-arym The Moralus-arym are beings of Ditharym and mortal parentage. Moralus-arym are only born from Dithic Archpowers or particularly powerful lesser Ditharym such as World Serpents and Dithic Lords. They can inherent some of the aspects of their divine parent and are usually very powerful in the local magic. When a Moralus-arym dies, its soulweave is gathered by the Ditharym parent instead of moving to the Deathstream. These Moralus-arym are usually given a pocket realm in the Godly Sphere after they die. The planes of the Moralus-arym are known to be eccentric and bizarre. Category:Deities